


Not An Earp

by wolf1020



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Oops, Tiny amount of angst, small amount of ooc as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1020/pseuds/wolf1020
Summary: Waverly isn't the only one who decided to change her hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I don't know if you remember, but I posted a book on here full of prompts and it got deleted, anyways someone told me I should try writing one of my prompts so I thought why the hell not? So here it is, basically Dom dyed her hair black for a movie a while back, so that is where the prompt came from. Also Nicole never took the papers and Waverly never kissed Rosita. We shall never speak about it. Here's a picture for reference (; https://www.instagram.com/p/BI6d6-mAx3c/

Waverly kept fluffing her dark hair and then parting it to a different side as she drove to Nicole's house. She doesn't know why she even dyed it, it was more of an impulse thing, but she was fighting with her identity now that she knew she wasn't an Earp. She didn't want to be the Waverly that was just known as the 'Nicer Earp' _(thought she was one at least)_ , she wanted to be the Waverly that wasn't an just an Earp… _whatever that meant._

She sighed as a bunch of memories of Willa and daddy- _Ward;_ she shook her head, not even wanting to dwell on those thoughts. Instead she focused on thoughts of her red-headed girlfriend who's been nothing, but supportive throughout this whole revelation. Just thinking about Nicole brought a smile to her face, she was excited about the prospect of spending the night with her girlfriend.

She didn't realize that she had pulled up to Nicole's driveway and that feeling of excitement turned into insecurity. _What if Nicole didn't like it? Oh god what if she breaks up with me?_

“Ugh, stop it Waverly, you know she would never do that. Man up and go see your girlfriend.” She muttered to herself. She picked up the flowers and the bottle of wine and walked up the steps to the house, she knocked on Nicole's door, shuffling from side to side.  
_____________________________________

Nicole checked on lasagna, noting it was almost done. She wanted to distract Waverly from the current situation, knowing it was weighing heavily on her. She leaned back against her counter with her arms crossed, going over her plans for tonight. First they were going to have Waverly’s favorite dinner followed by a little Disney movie marathon and then hopefully a night full of love making. Nicole planned on spoiling Waverly the entire night, hoping to distract and make her feel a little better. She perked up as soon as she heard knocking on the door and rushed to open it.  
____________________________________

“Hey baby…”

Waverly heard the words die down from Nicole's mouth and winced, wishing Wynonna was here so the ground could swallow her up and make her disappear.

Before she could work herself into a frenzy, she decided to look up at Nicole's face and what she saw left her amused. Nicole's mouth was agape and she looked like a fish out of water, not to mention her flushed face and dilated pupils.

Waverly giggled at Nicole's face and couldn't keep the laughter out her voice.

“Hey baby!” She said with a wide smile and leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss Nicole’s cheek. “Are you going to let me in?” She smirked.

Nicole finally snapped out of her Waverly induced state, “Uh, yea, yea, come in!” her voice cracked at that last part and she cursed herself for acting like a bumbling idiot.

“Thank you baby! Here look, I brought these for my beautiful girl!” Waverly showed her the flowers and Nicole blushed even harder.

“They're gorgeous, let me go put them in some water.” Nicole rushed out, needing to get away from Waverly for a second.

Waverly giggled as she watched Nicole scurry away. She took off her coat and proceeded to strut to the couch, her confidence soaring from Nicole's reaction. As soon as she sat down Calamity Jane hopped on her lap and started purring when she started to stroke her. “Hey Calamity, did you see your mom's reaction? I did that! Yes I did!” she cooed in a baby voice.

Nicole set her hands on the counter and took a deep breath, still reeling from Waverly’s new look. _Jesus. She looks amazing!_

“Okay, get a hold of yourself Nicole. You can do this, just keep your hands to yourself till night time.” She nodded her head and walked back to the living room. She saw the back of Waverly’s head, now with black hair instead of her usual and light brown and all thought of keeping the night PG flew out of her head. _Stop it._ She scolded herself. She walked around the couch and sat with a few feet away from Waverly.

“Hun, what are you doing all the way over there?” Waverly said with a confused look on her face.

“Ummm, you know… just didn't want to smother you was all.” Nicole said rather awkwardly.

“Come over here. I wanna cuddle, please.” Waverly said with a pout and puppy dog eyes, knowing Nicole would give in without a thought.

Nicole sighed, but got up and sat leaning against the armrest of the couch. Waverly climbed up on her lap and laid with her back to Nicole's front. Nicole laid stiff as a board, not wanting to touch Waverly, knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Waverly giggled when she felt how stiff Nicole was, she grabbed Nicole's arms and wrapped them around her midriff making sure Nicole’s hands were in contact with her bare skin. She leaned her head back when she heard Nicole groan.

“You're not playing fair you know?” Nicole grumbled.

“I don’t know what you're talking about honey.” Waverly said in a sweet and innocent voice.

“Yes you do! You come in my house with your sexy self and your new sexy hair and now you're teasing me!” Nicole burst out.

Waverly was laughing out loud and she sat up on Nicole's lap. She turned to straddle her girlfriend and grab her face, she pulled her face close to hers and said “You really think my hair is sexy?” with a teasing smirk.

Nicole groaned and let her head fall back to the armrest. “ **Yes**.” is all she said.

Nicole picked up her head and stared at Waverly noting how her green eyes seems to pop with her black hair. She couldn't help but fall more in love with the girl sitting in her lap.

“What are you looking at?” Waverly whispered, seeing Nicole look at her with what Wynonna calls her “ **heart-eyes** ”.

“You. You look absolutely radiant.” Nicole said matter of factly.

Waverly’s teasing smirk turned into a small smile. “I love you.” She gave Nicole a sweet peck on her lips and leaned her forehead against Nicole's.

“I love you, too.” Nicole said with a wide smile, thanking whatever entity allowed this wonderful girl into her life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is, but I'm sort of satisfied with it? I feel like Nicole was a little ooc. I wanna do a second chapter where they actually discuss why Waverly dyed her hair, then them actually having their dinner and all that. And maybe the 3rd chapter can be WayHaught smut. Although I'm gonna have to let someone else write that, I don't know anything about writing smut. Anyways leave a review let me know what you guys think (: 
> 
> Update: I just realised his name is Ward, and my dumbass put Wyatt. I want death .


	2. 2

The girls sat in silence reveling in the loving atmosphere. Nicole didn't want to break the silence, but she knew she needed to talk to Waverly or else she never would and everything would just end in a disaster.

Nicole sighed. “Waves?” she whispered.

“Yeah?” Waverly asked sensing the seriousness in Nicole's voice.

“Why'd you do it?” Nicole asked still whispering.

“Do what?” Waverly asked deciding to play dumb. Not wanting to discuss her appearance change.

“Why did you dye your hair?” Nicole asked sternly knowing this needed to be discussed.

Waverly got up and started pacing. She didn't say anything for a while.

Nicole knew she needed sometime so she sat there while her girlfriend dwelled on the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind ever since she got her DNA results.

“I just- I'm having an identity crisis * _sigh_ * I'm lost. I don't know who I am anymore. Y’know, being an Earp always defined me...I was always the little sister of the girl who shot her own father and sister. And then finally I got out of Wynonna’s shadow, but then I was just Champ’s girlfriend and then just some barmaid at Shorty’s. And now just the town sweetheart. Although not an unflattering title, I've never been just Waverly. People never bothered to look in the box that they put me in. Not very many people know I can sing and that I can speak four languages...fluently! That I have a very good aim. Thank you very much, and that I am not some some delicate and fragile thing that needs to be protected all the damn time!.” Waverly said shedding angry tears as she spoke.

“I just-ugh!” Waverly yelled clenching her fist into her hair.

Nicole got up from her laying down position, but didn't move to comfort the girl knowing she needed some space.

“Listen I won't tell you who you are or who you need to be, that's something you need to figure out yourself Waves, but let me tell you that I won't ever stop loving you whoever you become. And I will be there every step of the way to finding yourself, okay?” Nicole said determinedly, with a fierce look in her eyes.

“But let me say something about the Waverly that I do know. She is a freaking badass with a huge heart and no one can take that away from her. No matter who you become in the end Waverly, never forget that you will always be loved by me, by your sister and our weird dysfunctional family.” Nicole said getting up and holding Waverly’s face in her hands, making sure she understood every word perfectly.

Nicole’s words really hit her and Waverly couldn't hold in her tears in anymore. She didn't say a word and buried her head in Nicole's chest, soaking her shirt with tears. And Nicole just cradled her head and let her cry.

Although that only lasted for a few seconds because Waverly lifted up her tear stained face and said with a sniffle, “Do you smell something burning?”

“ **Shit**!”

Nicole ran towards the kitchen and opened the stove door, a cloud of smoke hitting her in the face. She put on the oven-mitt and took out the now burnt lasagna and threw it onto to the counter. 

"Damnit. Waves I'm sorry, I really wanted to make tonight special.", She said with a whimper.

Waverly walked towards Nicole and laid a peck onto her head. "No worries babe, thank you for doing this for me. I love you so much and it's the thought that counts."

She turned away from Nicole and open the window to get the burnt smell out of the house. "How about we order some takeout and get comfortable, yeah?"

"You read my mind hun and I love you too.", Nicole said, dimples coming out at full force.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to get this off my chest right now, I'm still having trouble expressing them, so they're gonna be a little ooc. Also is this making any sense whatsoever??? Sorry if this is short btw, I didn't know what else to add. I just wanted to add a little fluff at the end and that is gonna help me lead up to the next chapter which will be a failed dinner and a Disney marathon! So be excited or not, whatever you want. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think! Also if anyone is up for writing smut for me let me know, cause I suck xD
> 
> Update: I am back!!!!! I made some small changes and added more to the chapter. It's been almost a year, I am so sorry! But I was feeling productive and decided to fix it and I am actually happy with it now! Also the opening for someone writing a smut chapter is open so let me know if you can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the short update, umm I have no idea what I'm doing??? Send help!! Also if anyone is open to writing a smut chapter let me know because as you can see my skills are very limited.

"So what did Wynonna say about your hair?" Nicole asked, having already finished her food. She looked over at Waverly on the other end of the couch and got caught up in her beauty, she really was a magnificent human being.

"Well you know with Wynonna, nothing is ever easy." She chuckled as she recalled what happened....

 

 _Wynonna walked into the homestead, more like stumbled in after a long night at Shorty's having celebrated with Doc another successful Revenant kill. She took off her boots and saw a small black haired woman in the kitchen. She pulled out peacemaker, she was soooo not in the mood for another fight. As she raised peacemaker in the air, she aimed at the unsuspecting woman's head, her whiskey addled mind, not registering the familiar form._  
  
_"Alright, I've had a shitty day and I don't have time for this. So let's get to the part where you try to convince me to not put a bullet in your head."_  
  
_Waverly stiffened at the at her sister's words, but then she started to laugh when she realized her sister didn't recognize her._  
  
_She turned around, with her hands raised in the air and a mocking expression on her face._  
  
_"Seriously Wynonna, you don't even recognize your own sister?" She grinned as she put her hands on her hips._  
  
_"What the? What am I looking at? Waverly what did you do to your hair?" Wynonna put peacemaker back into its holster and walked towards Waverly, smoothing down her now jet black hair._  
  
_Waverly's grin fell off her face and she started to feel insecure over her new look.     "I wanted to trying something new." She muttered with her head down._  
  
_Wynonna notices she hit a sensitive spot so she decides to drop the subject for mean time._  
  
_"Well you look great baby girl, what does haughtshot have to say about your new do? God I can already imagine her drooling and giving you her signature heart eyes." She said with a roll of her eyes , a small smirk tugging at her lips._  
  
_Waverly giggled at the thought. " I was actually on my way to see her right now. Do you think she'll like it? Oh god what if she hates it? What if she breaks up with me?...Wynonna stop laughing, it's not funny, help me!" Waverly stomped her foot and cursed at her impulsiveness. She glared at her sister, who was hunched over laughing._  
  
_Wynonna couldn't help laughing, the notion of Nicole breaking up with Waverly over something so trivial as a new hair color is so ridiculous._  
  
_"Baby girl let me make two very important points to you. A, the day Nicole breaks up with you is the day the world is ending. B, do you think she would break up with you over your hair? 'Cause when she cut her hair, you practically tripped over yourself when you saw her and I think it's fair to say she'll do the same. You look absolutely gorgeous and there's no doubt in my mind that girl will fall in love with you all over again." Wynonna put her hand down and pulled Waverly in for a hug, wanting to reassure her baby sister._  
  
_Waverly laughed and wrapped her arms around Wynonna's waist, she felt a whole lot better now after hearing her sister's words and she couldn't wait to see Nicole._  
  
_"Now do me a favor and take a picture of her reaction because that will be the most hilarious thing ever!"_  
  
_Waverly pulled back and shook her head, knowing that if she did that she'll start a war between Nicole and Wynonna over who has the best off guard picture of the other._  
  
_"No way, you two act like children enough, I don't want to encourage it by giving you any ammunition over her. Now if you excuse me I am off to go see my best baby!" She grinned and grabbed the wine bottle and flowers she bought for Nicole._  
  
_"Wow Waverly, I thought we had something special, but fine, go on with the enemy, I see where your loyalties lie!"_  
  
_Waverly rolled her eyes at her sisters dramatics, but couldn't hold off her smile when she realized only she and Nicole could really bring out that side of her._  
  
_"I'll tell Nicole you said hi. I'm probably going to stay over so don't wait up, bye!" She skipped towards the door and grabbed her coat, she walked out and Wynonna followed her._  
  
_"Make sure you tell her I said it with love! With love Waverly!" She yelled out, as Waverly got into her Jeep. She saw Waverly roll her eyes for the millionth time and chuckled, she walked back into the homestead and threw herself on the couch. She stared at the ceiling wondering how she can bring up the subject on why Waverly changed her hair, without Waverly closing off._  
  
_"Alchohol it is."_  
  
_\-------------------------------_  
  
_Waverly got into her car and backed out of the snow covered land, she felt pretty good after her talk with Wynonna and realized maybe she was being a bit over dramatic with how Nicole would react. She hummed happily as she drove to Nicole's house, she couldn't wait to see her. She pulled down the visor wanting to make sure she looked her best and caught a glimpse of her hair._  
  
_"Oh god she's going to hate it."_

 

Nicole couldn't help but laugh at Wynonna's ridiculous self and made note to send her text saying she sends her love too. She tilted her head to get a better look at Waverly.

"Wynonna was right, I will always love you and, god forbid I ever do break up with the world will surely end because I love with you with every inch of self. And you have me Waverly, I am yours and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." She grabbed Waverly's hand and looked deep into her eyes wanting to make sure she knows that she is being truthful.

Waverly let out a teary chuckle and grabbed Nicole's face and proceeded to give her the most passionate kiss they've ever had, she was too choked up to talk so she let her actions speak for her. She poured every single emotion she had into the kiss wanting to convey to Nicole that she had her heart and that she was just so completely in love with her.

They broke apart and leaned their foreheads on each other, their breaths mingling as they reveled in the loving atmosphere.

"Wow." Nicole said, with her eyes still closed, she was still trying to recover from that amazing kiss that they just shared.

Waverly let out a small sigh and stroked the side of Nicole's face. "I love you, so so much and you have changed so much of my life and have helped me be more comfortable in my skin and I am just so lucky to have been able to have met you and have you love me because you are just so amazing and I-" Waverly cut her self off and proceed to kiss Nicole again, she was just completely enamored by this women and couldn't help herself.

Waverly broke away from the kiss and looked into Nicole's eyes, seeing the lust and the love she, found her self falling in love all over again. "Make love to me."

She uttered those words into Nicole's panting mouth and squealed when Nicole picked her up, she wrapped her waist around Nicole's strong frame and kept her mouth busy on Nicole's neck as she took them into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ending for the mean time, sorry!!   
> Follow me on Twitter:grecia_sanxhez  
> And let me know what you thought of the chapter!


End file.
